Rome Always Gets What He Wants
by PhylanceSimons
Summary: Caesar wants to do something special for Amadeus and his anniversary. He will do anything to make this night special, but does his clumsy attitude get in the way? This is a Rome x Germania one-shot cause they don't get enough love and I think they should! Warning for smut! XP


_**Here's a one-shot I promised some of my readers cause I've been a lazy butt! I really love this couple and they don't get enough love! I sware! Anyway, here is a lovely smut filled one-shot of Germania and Ancient Rome. **_

**_And remember kiddies, I don't own these guys! BUT if you steal my work I will get Germania to kill you ^_^ Happy reading! _**

There were moments in Amadeus' life where he thought Caesar couldn't get any stupider.

But he was proven wrong.

Several times.

But what was he going to do, Caesar was his idiot.

The two have been dating for a while now and were quite happy, in fact. Caesar was quite the romanticist and Amadeus was a bit antisocial; oddly enough, they balanced each other out perfectly. And today was their twentieth anniversary of being together. Yeah, that's right. They were that old, and the Roman wanted to do something special for the German. Twenty years was a big milestone!

Today, Amadeus was working while the Roman had his day off. There was no doubt in Caesar's mind that Amadeus would be stressed out of his mind and anything bad would set off the time bomb inside him, so Caesar had to be extra careful of what he did so he wouldn't displease his lover.

Caesar had everything planed out to a 'T'. He booked a reservation at a very high class restaurant that was down their street from their little apartment, so the two would walk there for today was beautiful outside. After a great meal, they would make their way back home to have a little fun. Wink wink, nudge nudge. But first the German had to come home to a spotless home.

Rolling up his sleeve, the Roman was set on an impossible mission he might not come back from: cleaning.

* * *

Amadeus slipped out of his car with sigh. Today had been especially stressful regardless of the special occasion that was today. Work was usually a stressful place, but today fate decided that things should to be even worse. There were the usual dummkopfs that seemed to make his life miserable but then there was extra yelling, breaking of things, and people crying. More per usual.

But now Amadeus was home, and that's all that mattered. Taking out his key from his brief case, he inserted it into the key hole, turned it, and opened the door. When he walked in, he saw nothing. By nothing, that means it was pitch black in the house. Usually Caesar would leave the heavy, dark curtains open to let the light fill the house but now they were drawn and the house was dark and looked less inviting.

Raising an eyebrow, Amadeus entered the house timidly. Little light spilled into their small apartment even with the door open but just enough to see the coat hanger. Hanging his jacket, Amadeus felt around the walls for the light switch while he closed the door slowly. When his fingers touched an object jutting out from the wall he wrapped his fingers around it and flicked it on. At the same moment, he closed the door and dropped his brief case with a loud thud.

But the sight that greeted the German wasn't the one he was expecting, although it wasn't a sight he wasn't surprised by. When light once again filled their apartment, on the ground wrapped with the cord to the vacuum like a Christmas present was none other than Caesar. The Roman was never good with anything electronical and probably never will be, but it was still irritating to Amadeus to see the other in such a pathetic state. Caesar was pulling at the cords helplessly, and really making it worse.

Clearing his throat, Amadeus stared down at the brunet. Caesar jumped at the noise and snapped his head up to the blond that was glaring daggers down at him. Those icy blue eyes bore into Caesar's very being making the Roman shiver in fear.

Amadeus grumbled to the other with a stern voice, "Caesar, vwhat are you doing?"

Feeling a bead of sweat drip down his face, Caesar replied timidly, "Uh, c-cleaning?"

Amadeus resisted the urge to pinch the bride of his nose at the other's stupidity, and simply let out a deep breath. Without a word, Amadeus walked over to Caesar and began to untangle him. Caesar flinched when Amadeus started to unstring the cord from around him, without a word. He didn't even sigh. In a way, having him not saying anything was even worse than scolding. Having the German keep all his anger and stress bottled in like that was not going to be good in the future. If Caesar messed one thing up the blond would explode like a nuclear bomb.

Once the Roman was free, Caesar smiled at the other, "Thanks Amadeus!"

The other just grunted in reply. He stood, brushed some invisible dirt off himself and proceeded further inside their dwelling. Caesar turned around, still on the floor, watching the other leave him. He felt a bit hurt that the other just left without a word, but he did get a great view of the other's ass. Amadeus was wearing a well tailored deep green suit, it looked very professional on him but did hug his butt a bit too much, but Caesar wasn't complaining.

Getting up and fallowing the blond into their small kitchen. Amadeus already pulled out a pan and a few ingredients to make some supper. Caesar would have none of that; he was taking the German out for a beautiful diner in town wasn't he? Ever so sneakily, Caesar wrapped his arms around Amadeus' middle and held him tight. The action made the blond freeze, hand in midair as he was trying to grab something.

Caesar rested his head on the blond's shoulder and asked bluntly, "What are ya doin' Amadeus?"

Turning his head slightly towards the other's, he replied gruffly, "I'm making suppa."

The other laughed in reply and nuzzled into the crook of Amadeus' neck, "You don't need to do that!"

"Zhen you vwould razha starve?" the blond asked raising an eyebrow.

Caesar laughed once again, giving the German a tight squeeze, "No silly! We're going to eat out! I booked a reservation at that restaurant down the street. Ya know, that really fancy one? I thought it would be better than some diner we could have any other day, I mean it is our anniversary."

The last statement gained a smile from the German, "Ja. It is." Instinctively, Amadeus leaned back into Caesar ever so slightly. The Roman's smile grew and he placed a kiss on the other's neck.

"So you wanna get going? We can leave whenever you want," Caesar said through his series of kissed he was placing on Amadeus' neck.

The other hummed in response. Stretching his neck to the side allowing the other more room to work. After a few more kisses Amadeus replied, "Vwe can leave vwhenever." After a few more kisses were placed on the German's neck, Caesar pulled back and smiled. His light brown eyes gazed into Amadeus' brilliantly blue ones. They then leaned into each other and locked lips in a passionate kiss.

The two were then interrupted by a loud growl coming from Caesar's stomach. They separated and laughed. As stupid as the reason was, they shared that laugh and it wasn't one of those cracking up on the floor type laughs, it was a sweet little chucked that lingered between the two. It was one of the rare sights Caesar got to see: Amadeus' smile. He would smirk from time to time, but a real genuine smile, let alone a laugh, was a once in a life time occurrence.

When their laughs died down, Amadeus nudged his head in the direction of the door silently asking if they should go satisfy the Roman's stomach. Smiling at the German, Caesar nodded his head, and the two threaded their hands into each other's and began their walk to the restaurant.

* * *

"How ze hell you manage to fuck everythzing up is beyond me!" Amadeus yelled as he stormed into their apartment.

"Alright, I will admit breaking a few wine glasses, spilling over all that perfectly good wine, and making that chief cry was all my fault. But the guy that almost jumped us, you having to wait extra long for your meal, and the rain was _not_ my fault!" Caesar said removing his soaked jacket as he entered their home. The evening didn't go according to plan at all. As the Roman described, the night was a disaster, mainly for Amadeus. Caesar embarrassed the blond several times in that restaurant and the walk to and from was horrid. The Roman looked across the room to the German who was just standing there staring at the ground as water dripped off his long golden hair. Even though Amadeus was pissed there was no sign of it on his face. He held no readable expression on his face but still looked managed to look amazing, gorgeous, god like.

Caesar, hating to see his German so upset, crossed the room and gave the other a bear hug. "I'm sorry things didn't turn out the way I planned, or even the way you planned," the Roman started. His voice barely a whisper, "I wanted today to be perfect, but I keep screwing things up." The other just stood there: his arms at his side, head still downward, eyes staring at nothing. "I'm sorry," Caesar apologized. He then pulled back a bit and grabbed Amadeus' chin and bringing his head up so the brunet could look the other in the eye, "Allow me to make it up to you?"

With no other warning, Caesar kissed the blond. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, but it didn't mean as much for the German continued to just stand there. He didn't even try to kiss back. Pulling back the Roman looked upon the German whom still held nothing in his eyes, "You really wanted today to be perfect, hu?" Caesar guessed.

No one knew him quite like Caesar. He didn't even have to really say anything to the brunet but he still knew what he was thinking. Finally looking Caesar in the eye, Amadeus muttered, "I did. I vhanted today to be special."

"It still can be," Caesar said trying to cheer up the blond. He let a smile creep onto his lips as he raised his eyes hopefully.

Finally returning the hug that was still being given to him, Amadeus replied with another rare smile, "Ja, it can," and kissed the Roman.

After a few seconds of a sweet and innocent kiss, it got more intense and passionate. The two, practically at the same time, tilted their heads to deepen the kiss and plunged their tongues into each other's mouths. Caesar shifted his hand so it was around his waist and pulled him close to his body, while Amadeus snaked his hands from around the Roman to behind his neck pulling him closer as well. Their tongues danced between them seeing which one would lead and which one would fallow. In the way the Roman was grinding his tongue against the German's, it seemed Caesar would lead this dance tonight.

Amadeus let a small moan escape his throat, and that only motivated the brunet more. Separating, sadly, Caesar attacked Amadeus' neck with kisses and bites. Tangling his fingers in the other's hair, Amadeus tilted his head to the side to allow Caesar more room to work his wonderful mouth. The German was panting at this moment and accidently rubbed his groin on the brunet's. Instead of backing away, Caesar grinded his hips against the blond's making another beautiful moan come from those beautiful lips.

It was getting more and more difficult for Caesar to hold back. All those delicious sounds coming from the other was driving him insane. He wanted to hear that blond yell his name to the heavens. But he would have to be patent if he was to get what he wanted, and he always got what he wanted.

It didn't take long for the two to clumsily make it to their shared bedroom. Caesar slammed Amadeus rather roughly into their plush bed. Caesar straddled the other underneath him and assaulted the other's mouth once again. Hunger washing over both of them made their once loving moment into a lust filled one. Teeth scraped teeth and moans were exchanged between the two. Almost frantically, the German undid the Roman's dress shirt and attacked his neck in not kisses but in animal like bites. It was always around this time where Amadeus would become impatient and the beasty and would seem like he wanted to devour Caesar, and the other didn't care. The marks that were left were a bit embarrassing the next day, but right now in this moment they were entirely necessary.

Amadeus bit down hard enough to draw blood, and when he did he licked it up relishing the taste. As the German did so, Caesar was busy trying to remove the other's belt and pants while trying not to disturb the others actions. When he finally undid Amadeus' belt he slipped his hand into his pants and rubbed at the already large bulge through his boxers. Amadeus let out a growl like moan as the other pressed harder and rubbed rougher.

The blond grabbed both sides of Caesar's face with both hands locking eyes with him. Amadeus was painting and his eyes were clouded with lust and hunger. His face was already so red it was adorable to the man towering over him. In a small voice he muttered, "I vwant you." He then pulled the other in a deep and passionate kiss. This one was still as hungry as the rest but was sweeter and filled more with love rather than just want.

Now not wasting any time, the two fully undressed themselves throwing their cloths to the floor. Smiling down at the now naked blond, Caesar muttered not caring weather the other heard him or not, "Sexy. . ." He then dropped down to steal a sweet kiss from the other, but it didn't last long. Caesar planted many kissed upon the other's body slowly leading down to his real destination. When he came into contact of the other's member he, not so subtlety, took the whole thing in his mouth.

Amadeus had to cover his mouth to prevent him from letting out an embarrassingly loud moan escape. His breath was coming out ridged and uneven and his chest was rising and falling violently. He probably looked pathetic right now. He didn't want to appear weak, but then again who was really watching but Caesar. He didn't care, he couldn't let such a sinful sound come from his mouth. I was just the kind of guy he was.

The Roman sucked and licked the German's poor and throbbing member and was screaming for release. Amadeus squeezed his eyes shut as Caesar took even more of his member into his mouth. How could he hold so much of it in and not choke? The thing that set him over the edge, however, was when Caesar took the remaining member that wasn't in his mouth and began pumping it in time with his now violent sucking. Tossing his head to the side, Amadeus let out that sinful cry out as he came deep in the Roman's mouth. His breath was still coming out ragged and uneven as he laid there in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Amadeus didn't dare move his hand away from his mouth as Caesar moved up to come face to face with his lover. Gently, Caesar moved the other's hand away from his mouth so give him a sweet, soft kiss. Amadeus' eyes rolled to the back of his head as he cherished the sweetness of their two lips touching one another. Almost unexpectedly, Caesar lifted Amadeus so his legs were on either side of the brunet's hips. Placing another sweet kiss on German lips he slowly slipped a finger into him.

It was an odd feeling, but Amadeus was use to it almost the moment the digit went in. The ravishing hunger died down a bit as the Roman stretched the other. Now, Amadeus' eyes were rolled to the back of his head and his hands were gripping the sheets for dear life. His face was still flushed like a tomato but his breathing was now at least a tad bit more even. The German pushed his backside into Caesar's finger more, telling him silently to add more, give him more, more, more, more. Smiling down, the brunet added two more fingers. At this, Amadeus' face cringed up a bit in pain but slowly died away and only bliss remained.

After scissoring for a bit to get the other prepared, Caesar slowly pulled out. Amadeus squirmed at the feeling of being empty. He let out a barely audible whimper escape as Caesar lined himself up to the blond's begging hole. Amadeus opened his eyes just a crack letting Caesar see those wonderful blue pools. His face darkened to a deep red as he said, "Caesar."

Without much warning, the Roman gripped the other's hips and quickly thrusted into the man under him making the other take him in fully. Amadeus let out a scream of both pain and pleasure as Caesar's dick was shoved up his ass dry. The Roman would've put some lube on if it weren't for the look Amadeus gave him. That half lidded look his face all flushed and his naked body screaming for him to take him, and he did. Plus the German always liked it rough, so there really wasn't a problem.

Even though Caesar did a pretty good job stretching the other, he was still impossibly tight. His walls were squeezing him almost making him come himself, but he would never come before his German, not until he was satisfied first.

After giving the other a few moments to adjust, he began to slide in and out of the blond that was already starting to wither beneath him. At the slow pace, Amadeus was already starting to work a sweat and his breath was starting to get ragged and uneven all over again. A few quiet moans and mewls escaped his mouth before he covered it again with his hand. In fact, he covered his entire face with both hands as Caesar increased his speed and power.

Hearing how silent, or more silent, the other was becoming Caesar looked at the one below him. Seeing his face covered was not something he wanted. He wanted to see his beautiful face and hear his wonderful voice, and he always got what he wanted. He slowly moved his hand over to Amadeus' face and lightly touched one of his hands. The blond flinched at even the smallest of touches. "Let me see your face," Caesar whispered in the most loving voice Amadeus has ever heard.

Not trusting his own voice, the blond shook his head no. His hair flew in all directions as he tried to not look so pathetic. He loved the other, more than himself sometimes, but this – this was too embarrassing even for him.

"Please?" Caesar begged quietly.

Shaking his head again he got the courage to at least say, "I look so pasetic."

Chuckling slightly, the brunet replied, "You could never look pathetic. You are always and forever will be beautiful. If anything, I look pathetic."

It was the German's turn to laugh. He let out a few nervous chuckles as he said through muffled hands, "As if you could eva look anysing more zan perfect."

The simple statement made Caesar blush to say the least. Even though Caesar knew Amadeus loved him, he never really told the other his feeling for him that often. Anytime the Roman would say mushy things and tell the other how beautiful they were and how they loved them all he would get in reply was a simple 'hm' in reply. He knew the blond returned his feelings, but hearing Amadeus say those wonderful things made Caesar's heart leap toward the heavens.

Grabbing the other's wrist and ripping them away from his face, Caesar smashed their lips together. Amadeus gasped in surprise but did not stop the other; in fact, he kissed him back with the same amount of ferocity. The Roman's grip on his hands lessened as the blond kissed him back, so Amadeus took the opportunity to slip his hands from his grasp and entangle them in his hair pulling him closer.

When they broke for air, the German whispered into Caesar's ear airily, "I love you."

That was all Caesar needed to hear from the other do die a happy man, but he wasn't done with his German, not by a long shot. He then began to thrust into him again with the same amount of force and power as if he had never stopped from before. Amadeus let out a cry that was not surprised in the slightest. He didn't need to hold back anymore for he knew that he wasn't pathetic anymore and his pride was wiped aside and would forever be pushed away for Caesar.

Caesar continued to pound into Amadeus as he let out wonton moans with every thrust or so. Amadeus gritted his teeth as he tried to guide his Roman to his spot but he was getting lost in the pleasure and just wanted to drown in it. But when the brunet slammed into his prostate he lost all self control. He let out a cry to be heard from heaven and hell alike and wrapped his arms tighter around Caesar. He was painting like an animal in heat, but he didn't care as long as the brunet kept hitting that spot his would do anything.

"CAESAR!" Amadeus cried as the other kept slamming into him. Hearing his German cry his name made him even more motivated to hit that spot more dead on and harder than ever. With every passion filled thrust he hit the blond's prostate making the entire bed creak and moan.

Amadeus pulled Caesar's head towards his own and they touched foreheads as Amadeus let out one more semi-controlled scream and came all over the two. As the German's seed was spilled he tightened his already tightened walls around Caesar making it almost impossible to even move. The tightness, the passion, and Amadeus were getting to him, and he finally came as well. He let out a muffled grunt as he shoved his own member deep into Amadeus as he came, filling him all the way until some of his own seed started to leak out a bit.

The two were both breathless but their foreheads were still connected like glue. Their chest's both rose and fell almost in unison. Caesar swallowed as he slowly pulled out of Amadeus even though he was exhausted. He was careful not to fall onto his German as he landed on the soft bed next to Amadeus. He had his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath from that intense moment. After the two had their breath almost caught, the blond turned his head toward Caesar and opened his eyes slightly. He didn't say anything, and he didn't need to. The small smile that was on his face and the look of that deep love that was in his eyes was all Caesar needed to understand how much he truly cared for him.

Caesar tried to return that love filled gaze but it was hard for Caesar could never beat something as beautiful as that. He slowly lifted the blankets from underneath them and threw them over themselves covering their bodies. Caesar grabbed the German and pulled him as close as he could. After their breaths were even once again, they just lied there in each other's arms. There was a light pattering that could be heard from their outside window. That's right; it was raining when they got home. The two were so loud they didn't even hear it.

Caesar could feel Amadeus' breathing continuing to slow and realized he was close to sleeping. There was one more thing Caesar wanted to do, but he supposed it could wait until morning. His own eyes began do droop down as he let out one final sentence slip from his lips until he fell into sleep, "I love you too."

* * *

When the light came from the open window and shined right in Amadeus' eyes, he realized he never wanted to kill the sun more until that moment. He was having a wonderful dream, that doesn't need to be detailed, and he was getting to the best part when the stupid sun decided to blind him from his closed eyelids. Lifting himself up by his elbows, Amadeus attempted to rub the sleep away from his eyes. When he slowly opened them light filled them burning his eyes. When they adjusted he glared at the window as if it were the source of his problems.

Sitting up further, he noticed three things: he was still naked, he was lying on his stomach (his backside would be sore, no doubt), and Caesar was not lying at his side. Usually the Roman slept till noon after sex, but he was nowhere to be seen, even his cloths were gone off the floor.

With normal couples, this would be a scary sign. His partner is nowhere to be seen, the other checks to see if they're anywhere in the house only to find it empty and with less cash and valuables showing the other may have parted. Well, they weren't a normal couple. So, Amadeus had nothing to really worry about. Amadeus was more upset that the Roman didn't stick around long enough for him to wake up.

The blond rolled over onto his back, ignoring that twinge of pain he knew he was going to get, and was about to sit up when the door slowly opened. The brunet entered the room with a smile and a slightly shocked look on his face. "I didn't think you would be up yet," he laughed nervously. He pushed the door open further to reveal two cups of tea in his hands. He was fully dressed in a casual T-shirt and jeans and his hair was still a rat's nest, but he still looked better than Amadeus.

The Roman handed Amadeus his cup of warm tea, and the blond accepted it with a small "Danke". He gave the other a light smile as he took a sip of the tea. It was good. The brunet took a seat next to him at the edge of the bed watching him with a smile on his face.

"So," the brunet started nudging the other, but not too much to spill his tea, "did you like my anniversary gift?"

"Ze tea or ze sex?" the German asked.

To his surprise the other laughed for he was quite serious. The other responded, "Neither."

"Are you referingh to ze time at ze restaurant? Because I can tell you zat vwas –"

"No no! Not that either!" Caesar laughed again.

"Vwell, vwhat are you talkinh about?"

The Roman gave a cheeky grin as he said, "I suppose it's unfair to ask you since I didn't give it to you yet."

Amadeus took another sip of his tea as he rolled his eyes not getting what the Roman was doing at all.

Caesar set down his cup on the nightstand next to him and stood in front of the German. Amadeus gave him a questioned look but it his eyes grew wide as the brunet knelt down on one knee and pulled something from his pocket. The bulge there was quite obvious but he missed it somehow. How did he miss it?! When Amadeus saw the other's hand again he was holding a small green velvet box. Caesar held the box out to the other and asked those four words that would make any girl scream or cry, "Will you marry me?" He then opened the box to reveal a simple silver ring. There were no jewels or diamonds on it and it was so simple one could find it on the side of the road. But that was just the way Amadeus liked it.

I almost dropped my cup at hearing those words. Even though all the warning signs were there, he was still shocked by the question. Twenty years ago, that idiot had the nerve to ask him out on a date, and they became a couple. Twenty years later, that same idiot just asked him to marry him.

Amadeus just sat there staring at him for a good while before he too set down his cup. With a calm demeanor, Amadeus tackled the Roman to the floor pinning him underneath him. The box slipped out of his hand and landed next to them, sill in sight. He glared down at the other whom had a terrified look on his face and was grinning, trying to keep himself from freaking out.

As cliché as it sounded in his head, it probably sounded a lot worse out loud when Amadeus hissed, "Vwhat ze hell took you so long?!" He then smashed his lips onto the man beneath him.

Caesar didn't really know what happened. But he didn't care, 'cause that sounded like a yes to him.

**_So there's that my lovelies! I hope this isn't too horrible. I mean I feel pretty good about it! I just didn't double check to see if there are any mistakes and if there are don't hesitate to tell me about them! I'm cool with criticism :D_**

**_And sorry if the beginning is a bit slow and bad, I had to establish _****_some _****_type of story, or else it would be meaningless. So, sorry about that!_**

**_Hey guys, I kept my promise! I did it! But it did take a little longer to make. Yeah sorry about that ^^; And for those who read my stories, know that most likely Rock Star will be getting the quicker update and not Violin cause I still kinda don't know where that story is goin' yet, so bare with me! _**

**_Thanks again for reading, and tell me how ya liked it in a review! Cause everyone loves those including me! ^^ Now I'm going to go to bed... _**


End file.
